1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to visual displays generally and, more particularly, to timed sequentially illuminated audio-visual displays promoting dental hygiene.
2. Related Art
Stationary displays and visual devices have long been used by educators and dental hygienists in an effort to educate children about the principles of dental hygiene. There is general agreement among dental hygienists that frequent tooth brushing is an essential component of proper dental hygiene. Both the duration of the tooth brushing effort and the distribution of that effort throughout the accessible surfaces of the teeth and gums within the oral cavity are necessary. Currently available visual devices however, have tended to concentrate primarily upon the duration of the tooth brushing effort, and only secondarily upon the location where the brushing is conducted.
Displays such as wall posters illuminating correct distribution of the brushing effort are not widely distributed and are unsuitable for bathroom use. Currently available electric devices providing written instructions about brushing location have been found to be unsuitable because, at the age during which they are first taught dental hygiene, many children have not yet learned to read. Moreover, some children, although literate, must inconveniently wear eyeglasses while brushing in order to read the instructions. Furthermore, devices depending upon written instructions are unable to capture and hold the attention of children throughout the duration of the tooth brushing effort.
Other currently available devices such as those disclosed by Gallanis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,364, Goldfarb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,265 and Stone, U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,487, fail to relate timing of the tooth brushing effort to location, and thus do not emphasize distribution of the brushing effort within the oral cavity.